A distributed workflow includes a sequence of steps which are executed on different nodes in a distributed system. The nodes may reside in same data center, or in multiple data centers. FIG. 1 is an example of a distributed workflow. Some steps of the workflow are expected to be executed on node 1, other steps are expected to be executed on either node 2 or node 3. The nodes 1, 2, 3 may be in local data center, or distributed among multiple data centers.